


Good

by NSFWVibes



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Praise Kink, Trans Cisco Ramon, literally not safe for work (unless you sanitize)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSFWVibes/pseuds/NSFWVibes
Summary: There's something thrilling to the idea of being caught, but Cisco would rather not chance it today. He's got something he wants, and Ralph's going to give it to him.“We’ve probably got about an hour until someone will come looking for us. Better make it count."
Relationships: Ralph Dibny/Cisco Ramon
Kudos: 21





	Good

There was something thrilling about the idea of being caught, especially since technically nobody actually knew about the fact that they’d been seeing each other, but Cisco still locked the door of his workshop as he pulled Ralph inside.

The harsh fluorescent lighting wasn’t exactly doing anything for the mood, but at least it meant that Cisco could see where his blueprints landed when Ralph shoved them to the floor so he could set Cisco down on the desk in their place. He kissed his way down Cisco’s neck as Cisco pulled him close with his legs, humming at the friction between their hips.

“We’ve probably got about an hour until someone will come looking for us,” Cisco murmured, arching his back with a soft contented sigh when Ralph scraped his teeth lightly over his pulse point. “Better make it count.”

Ralph made a soft low noise into Cisco’s skin and didn’t move to go any lower until Cisco rolled his eyes and grabbed onto Ralph’s wrist, guiding his hand down until he got the message and slid his fingers below the waistline of Cisco’s pants, other arm still wrapped around Cisco’s waist.

“How’s that?” Ralph asked, somehow still so damn earnest.

Cisco shuddered back as Ralph curled his two fingers up and inward, just barely rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock in the process. Not too much all at once, especially since this wasn’t even the main event. “Ah-h, that’s-” Ralph added a third finger and Cisco practically purred as he pulled him down to meet him for a kiss and smiled. “That’s good. That’s really good. Good boy.”

Ralph honest-to-God squeaked, and Cisco couldn’t stop himself from smiling wider at the full-body quiver that he could feel going through him, because yep, there it was. Worked every single time to turn Ralph into silly putty in his hands. Although Ralph was kind of  _ always  _ silly putty, technically. But that was irrelevant.

He pulled Cisco closer, rubbing against his thigh and looking away with his face turned bright red. Cisco tried not to laugh. He didn’t want to make him feel bad. It was just cute, that’s all, even if he was now much more focused on that than on moving his hand. He sat up a bit more and braced his hands against Ralph’s shoulders, giving them a squeeze.

“Hey, buddy,” he said, “you gonna blow me or what, dude?”

Ralph laughed loudly into Cisco’s ear, and Cisco couldn’t help but laugh along. “Come  _ on,  _ what did I tell you about saying stuff like that?” Ralph pretended to gripe, rolling his eyes even as he obediently slid downward while tugging Cisco’s pants and boxers down to below his knees in the process. “It sounds so weird!”

“It’s not that weird,” Cisco argued as he leaned back, setting his hands on the flat desktop. Hot anxiety was fluttering in his chest, a sharp contrast to the arousal dripping beneath it. Pretending to fight helped. They’d done this before, it was just…difficult sometimes. Even when he knew things would be fine. They’d done this loads of times, if Ralph was going to stare he’d have done it already. “Or at least not as weird as you sayi-nngh!”

He had to bring his hand up to cover his mouth. Couldn’t get  _ too  _ loud or people-namely Barry and Iris, who to be honest were probably doing something pretty similar wherever they were in the lab-would come looking. Which was the biggest problem with doing this kind of thing somewhere semi-public, because Cisco was  _ loud.  _ Like, really loud. Like, “we have to shamefully apologize to the neighbors whenever Cindy comes over” loud. Ralph was loud too, but at least he kept his mouth shut when he was told to.

“What were you saying?” Ralph laughed, and the vibrations that sent into Cisco’s core made him bite down a gasp as well as show  _ very  _ admirable self restraint in not immediately tightening his thighs around Ralph’s head. Probably wouldn’t  _ do  _ a whole lot, Cisco’s not exactly ripped, but still. Thought that counts, presumably.

“Nothing!” Cisco practically sang, screwing up his face when Ralph pressed his tongue flat against the side of his dick and tapped the inside of his knee so Cisco would bump his legs further apart so Ralph could fit his fingers back into the mix. 

When he did, Cisco had to rock forward and curl in to keep his balance as his hands automatically jumped forward to knot themselves in Ralph’s hair, which caused him to make a choked sound. (Cisco wasn’t too worried about it. They’d had a talk about that kind of thing when they first realized that they kind of wanted to explore more than just hooking up sometimes, though Cisco had unsurprisingly figured out about the praise thing on the very first night. The hair pulling thing even worked for both of them.) 

Ralph, trying to find an angle that won’t feel weird for Cisco while he liberally used his powers to give him an advantage, managed to get three fingers up inside him while circling his tongue around and over the head of Cisco’s dick, and Cisco pressed his hips up into his mouth with a little cry that started out loud and luckily goes pretty much nowhere. Ralph made a little exclamation that might have meant “Should I do that again?” into Cisco’s skin, and Cisco bit his lip hard so he wouldn’t say anything and nodded fast when he looked up at him for an all-clear.

(Barry had  _ said  _ that disgraced Detective Dibny gave a “mean blowjob” (absolutely 100% Barry’s words, not Cisco’s, thanks), but to be fair he was very drunk at the time and also at his own bachelor party, so Cisco hadn’t been taking most of what he said seriously. Still, though, since that first night...maybe he was just really receptive to what Cisco specifically wanted since his preferences were a little odd, but…damn.)

“Just…keep doing what you’re doing, buddy,” Cisco said, trying and failing to stop his voice from going up at the end. That was another thing. Ralph liked to be told what he was doing right even if it was something that had worked before. The guy was just so eager to please. It was sweet. “It’s all good. You’re so good.”

Ralph turned an even darker shade of red. He rocked forward on his knees and pushed his fingers in deeper before pulling them out again and then repeating, fucking Cisco on them as he continued to suck him off, this time with quick dips of his head as he curled his tongue under and up before going across the head and then repeating. It was probably relatively difficult, since despite Cisco’s high hopes testosterone hadn’t done a whole lot for his dick outside of make it extra sensitive-not that he was complaining about that part-but damn if it didn’t feel good, and he couldn’t stop himself from moaning.

“Getting kinda-mm-ah-h-” It was  _ hard  _ to be quiet! “Ah-” Ralph pulled back, which was very helpful for Cisco’s ability to focus, except for the fact that his fingers kept moving. “Close,” he managed to finish. “Getting pretty clo-ohh-”

You could say what you wanted about Ralph Dibny, but at least he was  _ committed,  _ and Cisco damn near saw stars as he climaxed onto Ralph’s hand a few seconds later, whole body shaking as he bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn’t cry out loud enough to cause their friends to come running.

Cisco loosened his grip on Ralph’s hair and ran his fingers carefully through it instead as he tried to stop his shoulders from shaking. He blinked hard a few times as his thighs mostly stopped their trembling. He was  _ really  _ gonna have to sanitize his desk after this.

Ralph beamed up at him and pulled his hand down carefully, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and licking his dirty fingers before laughing when Cisco playfully swatted at his shoulder. 

“C’mon, Chickadee, get up here.” He leaned forward to grab ahold of Ralph’s now very messed-up tie and pull him upwards and then down again into a kiss. He didn’t bother to pull his pants back up even though the cool metal of the table was considerably less comfortable now that it was a good deal wetter. Cisco smiled into the kiss, moving his hand up higher so that the tie in his hand was even tighter, which made Ralph squirm. “Gotta reward you for being so good, don’t I? Didn’t even think about helping yourself before making  _ me  _ feel good…”

Ralph made what could only be described as whimpering sound and pressed closer, rubbing at Cisco’s knee as well as he could. Cisco reached up to cup his jaw, rubbing his thumb carefully over his bottom lip where he could still feel some of his own slick left over. He experimentally tugged on some of the vibrational strings and was rewarded when Ralph’s breathing hitched and his eyes glazed over a bit.

“Felt so nice. You deserve to feel like that too,” Cisco hummed before reaching out to grab Ralph’s wrist carefully when he started automatically reaching down to unzip his pants. “Not today, buddy. Gonna see if I can’t get you to ruin these pants. That sound fine?” 

He squeezed Ralph’s wrist when the only response he got was a wide-eyed stare, and Ralph nodded fast as he swallowed thickly and shifted so Cisco was holding his hand instead. “Oh, yeah, I-um-I mean-if you-that sounds-please?”

Cisco pulled him into another kiss, this time pulling on some vibrations at the same time. He wasn’t nearly as refined with this as Cindy was and he couldn’t do that vibrating finger trick that Barry could (at least not yet, but here was hoping), but he  _ could  _ use the vibrations he  _ did _ have access to like a tool. Or a toy, in this case. He pressed them up into Ralph, which damn near made him scream, though he managed to stop himself by pressing his face into Cisco’s neck and squeezing his eyes tightly shut as he made small shuddering gasps instead.

“You did so good,” Cisco praised softly, slowly increasing the intensity of his vibrations. They’d practiced stuff like this at Cisco’s apartment before, but he was pretty sure Ralph hadn’t realized just how fine-tuned he’d gotten thanks to some outside help. “Such a good boy for me. ‘M going to give you an even bigger reward tonight, gonna take you apart, see if I can’t make you scream-”

That was all it took, and for a minute Ralph’s grip on Cisco’s hand became uncomfortably tight as he made a choked sobbing sound into Cisco’s skin, the arm that he had at some point rewrapped around Cisco’s waist getting tighter too. It lasted for long enough that it started to hurt a bit, but before it could get any farther than that Ralph pulled away and loosened his grip considerably. 

His face had turned bright red (Cisco had experimented, and just like Barry, sometimes the blush did indeed go all the way down) and he was looking pretty much anywhere in the room but at Cisco’s face. “...Sorry. I thought I’d last longer than that, especially since you weren’t really touching me…”

Cisco kissed him again, much quicker this time. “It’s not a big deal. Like I said, you did great, and you deserved it. As long as we both end up happy, it doesn’t really matter to me how fast it happens. But I can tone down the vibrations a little next time, if you want. Draw things out a little longer.” He glanced at his phone and winced when he saw a text from Cecile pop up. “We can talk about it more tonight, when we’ve got time.”

Ralph rubbed the back of Cisco’s hand with his thumb and tried very hard not to get distracted by the fact that Cisco still hadn’t actually pulled his pants and tragically Flash-themed underwear back up or by the uncomfortable wetness at the front of his pants that probably meant he would need to start leaving a change of clothes here if they were going to do stuff like this more often. “Deal.”

* * *

“Do you think they’re done in there by now?” Iris asked as she finished doing the last button on the front of her pale pink blouse. 

Barry, who was pulling his pants as he sat on the floor next to her, frowned. “I can’t imagine they’re still going. They couldn’t have had time to do that much.  _ We  _ didn’t.”

“I can’t believe they still think we don’t know. They’re not exactly sneaking around,” Iris sighed, leaning her elbows against the desk in front of her. Barry stood up and absently fixed her necklace for her so it wasn’t backward. “Thanks, honey.”

Barry shrugged. “You’re the one who said they probably wouldn’t say anything to us until we said something to them.”

“True.” Iris’ phone buzzed and she checked it with a sigh. “Alright, Cecile wants all of us down at the station. You go get Cisco and Ralph-” Barry was already gone, and she said the rest of her sentence to an empty room. “-just make enough noise and go slowly enough that they have a chance to put their clothes on.”

The slightly distant shout that was followed by loud apologizing from Barry that echoed down the hall told Iris that she’d been too late, and she buried her face in her hands with a sigh. 


End file.
